paradoxfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Tom Hanks
thumb Thomas J. Hanks s-a nascut pe 9 iulie 1956 in Concord, California. Parintii Amos si Janet Hanks l-au dat la scoala din Oakland, California, tot aici urmand si liceul. Inca din timpul liceului, pe cand invata la Skyline, i-a placut baseball-ul si drama. S-a inscris in clubul Thespian si a castigat premiul pentru cel mai bun actor in "South Pacific". Dupa terminarea colegiului, el a incercat sa obtina un rol in piesa lui Shakespeare. Il obtine pe cel al lui Callimaco in "The Mandrake". Ia legatura cu o agentie din Los Angeles, care ii aranjeaza sa joace in primul sau film "He Knows You’re Alone". In 1980 Tom obtine de la televiziunea ABC un contract de 50 de mii de dolari si sansa sa joace in "Bosom Buddies". Alte seriale in care a jucat sunt: "Happy Days", "Family Ties", "The Love Boat" si "Taxi". Ron Howard ii ofera sansa sa joace in noul sau film "Splash". In 1984 obtine un nou succes o data cu filmul "Bachelor Party". Un an mai tarziu joaca in "The Man With One Red Shoe", "Volunteers" si "The Money Pit". In 1986 lui Tom i se ofera sansa sa joace intr-un film foarte apropiat lui de suflet - "Nothing In Common". "Every Time We Say Goodbye" reprezinta un film de succes si se numara printre cele care ii vor aduce multi bani. Un an mai tarziu filmeaza "Dragnet", iar la sfarsitul anului o cere in casatorie pe Rita Wilson. Un mare succes obtine cu filmul "Big", cu incasari de 100 de milioane de dolari numai in America. Urmatoarele filme nu-i aduc succesul mult asteptat – "The Bonfire Of Vanities", "A League Of Their Own". In 1994 Tom castiga Oscarul pentru cel mai bun actor, cu filmul "Philadelphia". In acelasi an filmeaza "Forrest Gump", "Toy Story" si "Apollo 13". Un an mai tarziu obtine acelasi premiu, de data aceasta pentru "Forrest Gump". In 1996 apare ca regizor, cat si ca scenarist al filmului "That Thing You Do". In 1997, Tom calatoreste prin Europa pentru a filma "Saving Private Ryan", film care ii aduce cea de-a patra nominalizare la Oscar (doi ani mai tarziu). In anii care urmeaza il regasim in roluri precum cele din "You’ve Got Mail" (1998), alaturi de Meg Ryan si in "The Green Mile" si "Toy Story 2". Indiferent de proiectele in care este implicat putem fi siguri ca rezultatul muncii sale va reprezenta un succes. Thomas Jeffrey Hanks este unicul actor din a doua jumatate a secolului XX castigator a doua premii Oscar consecutive .Tatal sau Mefford Hanks, lucra ca ajutor se scenarist la teatru , iar mama , Janet Marylyn era infirmiera intr-un spital . Perechea a avut trei copii , Sandra Hanks, Lawrence Hanks si Thomas Hanks. Tom a studiat in "Skyline High School" din Oakland, California. , si apoi la Universitatea de Arte Frumoase din Oakland. In 1979 familia sa s-a mutat la New York , unde a a debutat in filmul “He knows You Are Alone “ (1981), unde a avut un rol secundar . Doi ani mai tarziu , prietenul tatalui sau , Neal Israel, l-a chemat pe Tom si l-a intrebat cat este de interesat este de cinema si i-a oferit rolul principal in noul sau film . In 1988 Tom se casatoreste cu Rita Wilson si se muta definitiv in Los Ángeles. Adevarata cariera cinematografica a lui Tom a inceput atunci cand a castigat primul sau Óscar pentru cel mai bun actor , in filmul , Philadelphia in 1993. Tom a atins din nou culmile , jucand in Forrest Gump (1994) reusind sa castige al doilea Óscar pentru cel mai bun actor al anului , ceea ce l-a transformat in singurul actor , din a doua jumatate a secolului XX care a castigat consecutive doua premii Oscar , in anul 1998 a fost nominalizat din nou la Osacar pentru rolul din Saving Private Ryan si a mai fost nominalizat in anul 2000 pentru Cast Away . A mai jucat in filme ca Catch Me If You Can (2002) si The Terminal (2004). Ultimul rol a fost cel al profesorului Robert Langdon in The Da Vinci Code in 2006. Tom Hanks traieste in resedinta sa din Los Ángeles cu sotia sa actuala , Rita Wilson si cu doi din cei patru copii pe care ii are : Colin Hanks, de asemenea actor , nascut in 1977 si Truman Theodore nascut in 1995. Hanks este unul din cei mai bine platiti actori din Hollywood. Onorariul pentru ultimele filme in care a jucat este de aproape 20 milioane de dolari . A intrat in Guinness pentru ca a jucat in opt filme ce au avut incasari mai mari de 100 milioane de dolari . S-a casatorit cu actrita Rita Wilson , pe care a cunoscut-o in timpul turnarii filmului Punchline (1988) .Cu ea are doi copii pe : Chester si Truman si mai are inca doi copii , Colin si Elizabeth, din casatoria precedenta a actorului cu Samantha Lewes , 1978-1987 . ---- Filmografie: 1. Toy Story 3 (2010) (in productie) .... Woody (voce) 2. Fahrenheit 451 (2012) .... Guy Montag 3. Toy Story 3D (2009) .... Woody (voce) 4. Angels & Demons - Ingeri si Demoni (2009) .... Robert Langdon 5. We Are One: The Obama Inaugural Celebration at the Lincoln Memorial (2009) .... Propriul rol 6. Toy Story 2 3D - Toy Story 2 3-D (2009) .... Woody (voce) 7. Streisand: Live in Concert (2009) .... Propriul rol - Audience 8. The Great Buck Howard - Marele Buck Howard (2008) .... Mr. Gable 9. 2008 Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Awards (2008) .... Propriul rol 10. Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony (2008) .... Propriul rol 11. Delivering 'You've Got Mail' (2008) .... Propriul rol 12. Sexo en serie (2008) .... Propriul rol 13. Charlie Wilson's War - Razboiul lui Charlie Wilson (2007) .... Charlie Wilson 14. Julia Roberts: An American Cinematheque Tribute (2007) .... Propriul rol 15. The War (2007) .... 16. The Pixar Story (2007) .... Propriul rol 17. The Simpsons Movie - Simpsonii - Filmul (2007) .... Propriul rol (voce) 18. Kennedy Center Honors: A Celebration of the Performing Arts (2006) .... Propriul rol 19. Miracles and Mystery: Creating 'The Green Mile' (2006) .... Propriul rol 20. Cars - Masini (2006) .... Woody Car 21. The Da Vinci Code - Codul lui Da Vinci (2006) .... Dr. Robert Langdon 22. Moving Image Salutes Ron Howard (2006) .... Propriul rol 23. Camino de Antonio Banderas, El (2006) .... Andrew Beckett 24. Earth to America (2005) .... Propriul rol 25. The Mark Twain Prize: Steve Martin (2005) .... 26. Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D (2005) .... Narrator 27. AFI Tribute to George Lucas (2005) .... Propriul rol 28. Why Shakespeare? (2005) .... Propriul rol 29. Oficio de actor, El (2005) .... Propriul rol 30. Boarding: The People of 'The Terminal' (2004) .... Propriul rol 31. Waiting for the Flight: Building 'The Terminal' (2004) .... Propriul rol 32. The Polar Express - Polar Expres (2004) .... Hero Boy 33. Saturday Night Live: The Best of Tom Hanks (2004) .... Propriul rol/Various 34. The Terminal - Terminalul (2004) .... Viktor Navorski 35. World War II Memorial Dedication (2004) .... Propriul rol; guest speaker 36. 'Saving Private Ryan': Parting Thoughts (2004) .... Propriul rol 37. 'Saving Private Ryan': Boot Camp (2004) .... Propriul rol 38. Making 'Saving Private Ryan' (2004) .... Propriul rol 39. 'Saving Private Ryan': Re-Creating Omaha Beach (2004) .... Propriul rol 40. Inside 'The Terminal' (2004) .... Propriul rol 41. Making a 'Splash' (2004) .... Propriul rol - 'Allen Bauer' 42. The Ladykillers - The Ladykillers - Cum scapam de Coana Mare? (2004) .... Professor G.H. Dorr 43. 'Saving Private Ryan': Miller and His Platoon (2004) .... Propriul rol 44. Landing: Airport Stories (2004) .... Propriul rol 45. Bambi Verleihung 2004 (2004) .... Propriul rol 46. Take Off: Making 'The Terminal' (2004) .... Propriul rol 47. Elvis Has Left the Building - Atentie, mor sosiile! (2004) .... Mailbox Elvis 48. Rebels of Oakland: The A's, the Raiders, the '70s (2003) .... Propriul rol 49. Horatio's Drive: America's First Road Trip (2003) .... Horatio Nelson Jackson (voce) 50. 'Catch Me If You Can': In Closing (2003) .... Propriul rol 51. 'Catch Me If You Can': Behind the Camera (2003) .... Propriul rol 52. Frank Abagnale: Between Reality and Fiction (2003) .... Propriul rol 53. 'Catch Me If You Can': The Casting of the Film (2003) .... Propriul rol 54. Hollywood Celebrates Denzel Washington: An American Cinematheque Tribute (2003) .... Propriul rol 55. Freedom: A History of Us (Serial TV) (2003) .... Abraham Lincoln 56. People Like Us: Making 'Philadelphia' (2003) .... Propriul rol 57. Catch Me If You Can - Prinde-ma! Daca poti! (2002) .... Carl Hanratty 58. Road to Perdition - Drumul spre pierzanie (2002) .... Michael Sullivan 59. The Making of 'Road to Perdition' (2002) .... Propriul rol 60. The Honeymooners 50th Anniversary Celebration (2002) .... Propriul rol 61. The Island (2001) .... Propriul rol 62. Band of Brothers (2001) .... British officer 63. The Making of 'Band of Brothers' (2001) .... Propriul rol 64. The Making of 'Cast Away' (2001) .... Propriul rol 65. Wilson: The Life and Death of a Hollywood Extra (2001) .... Propriul rol 66. Rescued from the Closet (2001) .... Propriul rol 67. What Lies Beneath: Constructing the Perfect Thriller (2001) .... Propriul rol 68. The Orange British Academy Film Awards (2001) .... Propriul rol 69. Shooting War (2000) .... Propriul rol/Narrator 70. Cast Away - Naufragiatul (2000) .... Chuck Noland 71. Walking the Mile (2000) .... Propriul rol - 'Paul Edgecomb' 72. Celebrity Profile: Elle Macpherson (2000) .... Propriul rol 73. Behind the Scenes: Cast Away (2000) .... Propriul rol 74. Twentieth Century Fox: The Blockbuster Years (2000) .... Propriul rol 75. The Green Mile - Culoarul Mortii (1999) .... Paul Edgecomb 76. The Miracle of 'The Green Mile' (1999) .... Propriul rol 77. Toy Story 2 (1999) .... Woody 78. Saturday Night Live: Game Show Parodies (1999) .... Propriul rol 79. The Directors (Serial TV) (1999) .... Propriul rol 80. Celebrity Profile: Audrey Hepburn (1999) .... Propriul rol 81. Saturday Night Live: 25th Anniversary (1999) .... Propriul rol 82. Stephen King: Shining in the Dark (1999) .... Propriul rol 83. Return with Honor (1998) .... Narrator 84. You've Got Mail - Mesaj pentru tine (1998) .... Joe Fox 85. Saving Private Ryan - Salvati soldatul Ryan (1998) .... Capt. John H. Miller 86. From the Earth to the Moon (1998) .... Jean-Luc Despont 87. Christopher Reeve: A Celebration of Hope (1998) .... Propriul rol 88. The Harryhausen Chronicles (1998) .... Propriul rol 89. Into the Breach: 'Saving Private Ryan' (1998) .... Propriul rol 90. Return to Normandy (1998) .... Propriul rol 91. Famous Families (Serial TV) (1998) .... Propriul rol 92. I Am Your Child (1997) .... Propriul rol 93. The Story Behind 'Toy Story' (1997) .... Propriul rol 94. That Thing You Do! - Rock'n'roll (1996) .... Mr. White 95. Lost Moon: The Triumph of Apollo 13 (1996) .... Propriul rol 96. 2nd Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards (1996) .... 97. Toy Story (1995) .... Woody 98. Apollo 13 (1995) .... Jim Lovell 99. Hasty Pudding Awards (1995) .... Propriul rol 100. 1st Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards (1995) .... 101. The American Film Institute Salute to Steven Spielberg (1995) .... Propriul rol 102. The Wonderful World of Disney: 40 Years of Television Magic (1994) .... Propriul rol 103. Forrest Gump (1994) .... Forrest Gump 104. HBO First Look (Serial TV) (1994) .... Propriul rol 105. Through the Eyes of Forrest Gump (1994) .... Propriul rol 106. Sunday Night Clive (Serial TV) (1994) .... 107. Vault of Horror I (1994) .... 108. Philadelphia (1993) .... Andrew Beckett 109. Sleepless in Seattle - Nopti albe in Seattle (1993) .... Sam Baldwin 110. Fallen Angels (Serial TV) (1993) .... Trouble Boy #1 111. Saturday Night Live: Presidential Bash (1992) .... Peter Jennings 112. A League of Their Own - Liga feminina de baseball (1992) .... Jimmy Dugan 113. Best of Saturday Night Live: Special Edition (1992) .... Various characters 114. Radio Flyer - Vis inaripat (1992) .... Older Mike 115. The Bonfire of the Vanities - Rugul vanitatilor (1990) .... Sherman McCoy 116. Joe Versus the Volcano - Joe impotriva vulcanului (1990) .... Joe Banks 117. Saturday Night Live: 15th Anniversary (1989) .... Propriul rol 118. Turner & Hooch (1989) .... Det. Scott Turner 119. Tales from the Crypt (Serial TV) (1989) .... Baxter 120. The 'burbs - Vecinii (1989) .... Ray Peterson 121. Punchline - Poanta (1988) .... Steven Gold 122. Big - Vreau sa fiu mare (1988) .... Josh Baskin 123. Dragnet - Vine razia! (1987) .... Pep Streebeck 124. Every Time We Say Goodbye - Cand ne luam ramas-bun (1986) .... David Bradley 125. Nothing in Common (1986) .... David Basner 126. The Money Pit - Un sac de bani (1986) .... Walter Fielding, Jr. 127. Volunteers (1985) .... Lawrence Whatley Bourne III 128. The Man with One Red Shoe - Omul cu un pantof rosu (1985) .... Richard Harlan Drew 129. Bachelor Party - Petrecerea burlacilor (1984) .... Rick Gassko 130. Splash - Sirena indragostita (1984) .... Allen Bauer 131. Mazes and Monsters (1982) .... Robbie Wheeling 132. Family Ties (Serial TV) (1982) .... Ned Donnelly 133. Bosom Buddies (Serial TV) (1980) .... Kip Wilson/Buffy Wilson 134. He Knows You're Alone (1980) .... Elliot 135. Taxi (Serial TV) (1978) .... Gordon 136. The Love Boat (Serial TV) (1977) .... Rick Martin 137. Happy Days (Serial TV) (1974) .... Dr. Dwayne Twitchell 138. Great Performances (Serial TV) (1972) .... Mountie Categorie:Divertisment